


It's Just in my Nature

by light_resolution



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fluff, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_resolution/pseuds/light_resolution
Summary: Lu Han thinks he's going crazy when his cat suddenly starts to a) talk and b) sass him.In which, Minseok has been turned into a cat thanks to some curse and is now slowly turning back to human.





	It's Just in my Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Luminfics Fest 2019 Prompt #71
> 
> Dear prompter,
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt! It was really interesting to write about. I'm not sure this is what you had in mind, and I realised half way throught that I don't actually know how to sass people, oops.  
It also may be a little rushed, especially at the end because I'm definitely fantastic at time management. (But don't worry too much I'll edit it, I think.)  
The verb tenses may be all over the place, and apparently my writing can get as repetitive as a sac of rice, but that aside, please enjoy!

Luhan didn’t want a pet of any sort. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a small furry animal that would need to be fed and groomed daily.

But this fluffy, grey, pitiful looking thing that’s hiding under a bridge to keep itself dry from the rain, is staring at Luhan with the prettiest green eyes that he’s ever seen on any cat. Perhaps even any creature he'd ever laid his eyes upon. It looked absolutely miserable and pathetic, it’s wide eyes pulling on Luhan’s heartstrings.

Maybe he should take the cat home with him and adopt it or something. 

Luhan resigns to his pity and sighs. He tiptoes over to the cat, careful not to startle it. The cat was shivering from the cold and for some reason, Luhan really wanted to cry.

“Come here,” Luhan muttered, hands outstretched. 

The cat didn’t move. 

Luhan mentally face-palms. It’s a cat, of course it wouldn’t understand what he was saying. But he continues speaking anyways. He had already made a fool of himself so he might as well continue. The cat couldn’t do anything to him anyway.

Surprisingly, the cat showed little resistance or signs or running away. It just continued to stare at Luhan with those big emerald eyes, and if he were to be honest, it was mildly unnerving. Ignoring the cat’s stare, Luhan inches closer to the cat, and out of the rain himself.

“Hey, hey, shhh. It’s alright, kitty. Can I pick you up? I’ll take you somewhere warmer. Do you want to come with me to my house? Good kitty please don’t run away.”

The cat yawns a little and stands up, stretching a little and scratching it’s paws on the grass. It walks towards Luhan and brushes his head gently on the sides of his legs. Luhan cooes, unable to help himself.

“Can I pick you up? I might have some tuna at home? Would you like that?” 

The cat starts purring loudly and Luhan decides he’ll take it as a yes. Gently, he scoops up the cat and covers it a little with his jacket. 

“It’s still raining so you’ll be a little wet. We’ll be home soon though, just hold on okay, kitty?” 

The cat lets out a small cat sound and wiggles a little further into the warmth of Luhan’s arms. Luhan smiles and stands up. They’ll be home soon.

-

The cat stomps all four of it’s limbs on the towel Luhan left on the couch and stares at him inquisitively. Luhan smiles to himself and gently pats down the cat with the towel, the water seeps out of its fur and leaving dark splotches on Luhan’s pastel grey towel.

“I should give you a name, shouldn’t I?” Luhan muses.

The cat blinks once. A beat of silence passed between them as Luhan considers his options.

“What about Ronaldo?”

The cat looks miffed at the suggested name, and turns his little nose up and away.

“Uh, maybe Pancake? You don’t like pancake? Or do you?” he inquires.

When there’s understandably no answer to his onslaught of questions, he sighs again, and continues pondering.

“What about a Mandarin name?”

The cat shakes its fur, stares at Luhan, and blinks, it’s pretty green eyes shining in the dim light.

Luhan sits up straighter at the affirmation and leans forwards in excitement.

“What about Jade? Bìyǜ? Fĕicùi? Are you even a female cat?”

Luhan gently picks up the cat and examines its underbelly with furrowed eyebrows and a rather intense gaze. Yup, those were definitely balls. Gigantic furry balls. Very male cat.

“Maybe not Fĕicùi then. It’s a bad name anyway. But I like the jade theme. It matches your eyes.”

The cat just blinks at him again.

“I know! What about Mǐn? Perhaps Mǐnmǐn? Actually, you’re quite an elegant cat, so what about Xìumǐn?”

The cat starts to purr and rubs against Luhan’s legs. 

Luhan smiles. Xiumin it is. 

“Xiumin, do you want dinner? I’ll make some dinner, alright?” 

Xiumin lets out a small meow and trails after Luhan into the kitchen. Luhan smiles.

Said smile drops immediately when he realises the only food items he has in his kitchen are tomatoes, noodles, vegetable stock, half a thing of frozen chicken, maybe 12 packs of ramen, a ton of unhealthy snacks, and liquor. A lot of liquor and absolutely no tuna. 

Which, in short, is not suitable for kitty consumption. Maybe the chicken would be if he tried to cook it, but to be honest, Luhan’s really not sure what to feed the cat. Maybe he can make some tomato and chicken noodle soup and try to feed Xiumin the chicken. That’ll have to do for now. He’ll go grocery shopping tomorrow after work. Maybe he should take a day off. 

Xiumin sits on the granite counter and watches Luhan inquisitively as Luhan scurries around the kitchen, chopping up tomatoes, and boiling the vegetable stock. He purposely chops the chicken into smaller chunks so Xiumin would have an easier time eating the food. He whacks the chicken with a fork, seasons it with soy sauce, and tosses a handful of dried Shanghai style noodles into the pot. It smells delicious. 

Luhan hums.

Xiumin licks his fur.

“Alright! Dinner’s ready Xiumin! I hope you like chicken! I’ll buy you some gourmet canned food tomorrow but it’s late and most stores with the good cat food aren’t open, and I obviously want to feed you the good stuff—Xiumin! What are you—!? Stop licking your balls you cheeky bastard! Ugh! Please, not while I'm trying to feed you, and myself! Apologise right now!”

Xiumin meows in response, not at all apologetically, if you ask Luhan.

Later on, with all the food set out at the table, Luhan finally breathes a sigh of relief. Dinner is made, and they’re both more than ready to dig in Luhan smiles at the sight of Xiumin eating noodles alongside him. He seemed to have quite the appetite and didn’t mind sharing a bowl with Luhan. Maybe, he considered, having a cat isn't that bad...

-

It wasn’t Minseok’s bloody fault that he’d been turned into a freaking cat.

He was sleep deprived, high on coffee, stressed, and certainly very late to work, so he really wasn’t looking at where he was going when he tripped and landed smack dab, face first onto a napping puppy.

Minseok was panicking, glasses now askew, with a developing headache but being the nice guy he was, he bent down immediately to pet and apologize to the husky when *POOF!* out of nowhere popped out a man with flamboyant red hair, wearing five different shades of eyeshadow.

Well, turns out, the husky was actually some sort shapeshifting dude who just happened to have a small overprotective boyfriend who Minseok thought looked to be some sort of witch.

A kind of small, thin, very pretty, but threatening nonetheless, witchy dude.

Said witchy dude decided it was a good idea to scream at Minseok and chew his ear off, before proceeding to threaten to hex the crap out of Minseok, curse his family, and turn him into a pig for “harassing his beloved Yeollie”.

Also, apparently, the witchy dude could communicate with husky dude telepathically and husky dude didn’t like the idea of Minseok turning into a pig.

“Alright.” The witchy guy hissed, seething with barely contained rage. He stared at Minseok, eyebrows twitching. 

“Yeollie said you don’t deserve punishment but you harassed him and I cannot allow that! No, Chanyeol, I'm not letting him off scot free! I will turn you into a cucumber! No, you’ll be a toad!”

Minseok wanted to run—too bad he was glued to the spot.

“You’ll be a toad—no, that’s not good. What about a pigeon? Yes! A pigeon! And you won’t turn back until you feel sorry for your actions!”

The witchy guy pauses to think and muttered something about “Xing hates sharp beaks”. His boyfriend looked beyond exasperated, not to mention still drowsy, even in dog form.

“Yeah, alright, no pigeon. You can be a cat and you won’t change back unless you, uh, eat some pickled perilla, or uh, clams! And you need to find true love!”

Minseok doesn’t remember what happened after that. The witchy dude smiled triumphantly before waving his hand and (just like that) POOF! Everything went black and Minseok was a foot tall and very much a cat.

The witchy dude and his dog were also nowhere in sight.

Minseok sighed. This couldn’t be real, he _has _to be dreaming.

-

Unsurprisingly, being a stray cat was nowhere near as fun as being human. 

He was cold, starving, had no place to stay, and was constantly harassed by idiotic children who thought it would be funny to pull on his tail.

And the worst part was, Minseok had no idea where he’d get pickled perilla, clams, and true love. He didn’t even know if the witchy dude was serious. 

Minseok trotts along the sidewalk and sighs as best as a cat could. His friends are probably freaking out over his disappearance, the hospital he works at is going to call the police, and his landlord’s going to evict him for not paying the rent, the police will call his parents, and then the whole world would burn down from all the panic. Figuratively, of course. 

Minseok lets out a small angry growl and promptly walks right into a wall-human. Seriously, who the hell allowed people to be this tall?

Wall-human bends down. 

“Hey, I’m Chanyeol, uh,”

Minseok recognises the name and hisses. It’s definitely witchy guy’s boyfriend. 

“Can I pick you up? I kinda need to talk to you.”

Minseok thought for a moment, then said okay. Er, well, tried to say okay. He only managed to meow instead.

Wall-human-Chanyeol scooped him up and started walking.

“So first of all, I need to apologise to you. Baek really overreacted. I think he saw something else and was convinced that you were trying to harass me. He’s a little rash and really stubborn, so he kind of... cursed you.”

Minseok lets out an indignant humph.

“So yeah, you’re a cat now, and again, I’m really sorry about that. Baek went and talked to your landlord and workplace and sorted out some stuff—I uh, don’t know the details but your belongings are stored in a storage unit right now. I think Baek also talked to your friends and told them you went on a spontaneous mental health vacation to like China or something...”

Wall-human-Yeol sits down on a park bench and starts to pet Minseok’s ears. 

“So to break the curse, you don’t need to find true love, or eat clams and pickled perilla leaves. I don’t know where he got that from but I asked Baekhyun and it wasn’t part of the final conditions he set. The only way for you to turn back into a human is for you to wait. You can’t stay with me though.”

Minseok glared at Chanyeol.

“Look, I’ll come back and feed you everyday, but you can’t exactly live with me because my roommate is really allergic to cats. Although he does look like one. But, like I said, to break the curse you really don’t have to do much. Just be patient and you’ll progressively shift back into your human form.”

Minseok’s tail lashes in irritation. His whiskers twitch as he tries to suppress an exasperated frown.

“I’ll find you after you shift okay? To get your belongings. Good luck I guess?”

Chanyeol looks just about as unsure as Minseok feels.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I brought some food! Do you like bulgogi? My other roommate made extras.”

Minseok promptly scarfs down the bulgogi.

-

Chanyeol finds him everyday to feed him.

Which is... really weird when Minseok thinks about it. Chanyeol always seems to know exactly where he is, but Minseok doesn’t question it (more like he can’t afford to).

Today is different. It’s stormy, everything is dripping wet, and Chanyeol is nowhere in sight. Minseok really wants to cry.

It’s just his luck that the rain began to pour down even harder than it did before. Fantastic.

Slightly panicked, Minseok leaps to the closest structure he could hide under and curls into himself under the bridge, feeling very sorry for himself, and cursing Baehyuck or whatever for turning him into a bloody cat. 

Minseok is in the process of curling into a tighter ball when a voice calls out behind him. Minseok freezes, as the voice continues to call, or maybe coo, at him. 

Minseok looks up and in front of him is the most beautiful person he had ever seen in all 29 years and 8 months of his human life (and three weeks of cat life). In fact, the man was so dashingly handsome Minseok instantly felt blessed looking at the man. Minseok lets out a pitiful whine to make himself look as pathetic as possible and maybe, if he was lucky, attract the attention of the handsome man enough for him to take Minseok home?

No. That didn’t actually happen, or at least, Minseok refuses to admit it. The guy was just very warm looking, and it was just a bonus that he was not ugly and smelled heavenly. Minseok just wanted to be warm. He definitely did not make himself look pathetic so the very attractive man would pick him up, take him home and maybe adopt him. He just wanted to be warm.

While Minseok continues his small mental breakdown, the man crouches down, but still looks hesitant to pick Minseok up. Minseok lets out another purr and stares at the man, which was definitely not his way of saying “take me home”.

Despite his denial, Minseok lets out an extremely satisfied sigh when the man finally scoops him up into his arms. He tucks his face into the crook of the man’s elbow and lets out a soft purr, breathing in his warm scent. 

He doesn’t know this man, but he feels at home already.

-

Speaking of homes, the man, whose name turns out to be Luhan as indicated by the very expensive looking plaque next to his door, is very rich. In fact, Luhan lives in the part of Gangnam that Minseok wouldn’t dare step foot into because he’d look homeless in comparison to everyone there. Apparently being a cat meant that he wouldn’t be judged for his appearances no matter how soggy or pathetic. 

Luhan puts him on one of the couches in his penthouse and digs out a towel to dry him off. Minseok isn’t paying much attention to what the human was doing, so he starts stomping on the towel.

“-Ronaldo?”

Minseok looks up and squinted his eyes. Was this idiotic, nice smelling human trying to name him Ronaldo? The human must’ve taken his look as a no and continues blabbering to Minseok about cat names, and somewhere in between, about his balls, and Minseok blinks and zones out a bit until,

“What about Xiumin?”

Minseok snaps back to attention as he thinks about it. Xiumin is a cute name. It’s kind of a weird coincidence that Xiumin is his name backwards and in Chinese, but it’s a good name nonetheless. Minseok rubs his head against Luhan’s legs as an affirmative. Luhan gives him more scratches and heads to what looks to be a very luxurious kitchen.

Later, after a delicious dinner of tomato noodles, Minseok decides it’s really not that bad to be a cat, if you have nicely scented pretty boys to give you scratches and cook you food. Luhan seems to be doing some sort of desk work, so Minseok curls up in his lap. It’s warm, cozy, and suddenly, Minseok feels like he should be thanking witchy guy instead of cursing him. Just maybe.

-

It’s 3am. Luhan groans and stretches his arms. The lump in his lap twitches. 

Ah yes, he accidentally adopted a cat. Maybe he should consider taking the cat to the vet or something. It seems to be a stray, and Luhan really doesn’t want rabies. 

After spending a good thirty minutes on researching cat doctors, Luhan concludes that he has found the best vet for Xiumin. He scrolls through the profile thoughtfully:

Dr. Zhang, Yixing ★★★★★ 4.8/5.0

Doctor of Veterinary Medicine

Dr. Zhang is the current co-owner of Ah-wae Animal Hospital. He was born in Changsha, China, but later moved to South Korea for his veterinary degree. He is currently a member of the Korean Veterinary Medical Association (KVMA), Seoul Veterinary Medical Association(SVMA) and the Chinese Veterinary Medical Association (CVMA). He has extensive experience in performing various types of surgeries of animals of different sizes. He specialises in treating cats and sheep. He is very passionate about what he does and is generally well liked by most animals, especially cats. In his free time he likes to play piano, dance, not drop BBQ meat on the ground, and drink tea. 

IMPORTANT NOTE: Dr. Zhang does not take any birds as patients, especially not pigeons and chickens. Please do not bring your pet bird to the clinic for the sake of Dr. Zhang’s health, your mental health, and the health of your pet bird. All other animals accepted.

Well, Luhan considers, it is a good thing that Xiumin isn’t a bird. Despite his oddities, Dr. Zhang is a highly praised vet and Luhan only wants the best for Xiumin, despite only meeting the day before. Luhan scans the website for the telephone number while typing an email to his colleagues telling them he’s taking a day off.

Luhan dials the number and instantly face palms as the phone rings. It’s 3am, the animal hospital wouldn’t be open this late at night, he’s a dumbass, he should be calling later when they open—

“Hello, this is Ah-wae Animal Hospital. How may I help you?”

“You’re open this late?” Luhan accidentally blurts in surprise.

There’s hardly a beat of awkward silence, which tells Luhan the receptionist must answer the same question often enough.

“Well yes, Dr. Kim and Dr. Zhang sometimes stay very late...”

“Uhm, alright, I’d like to book an appointment for my cat with Dr. Zhang, for later today if possible.”

“Is this your first appointment with Ah-wae Animal Hospital?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, is 6:00 a.m, a suitable time for your appointment?”

Luhan gawks a bit, thankful the person on the other side of the line can’t see his face. 

“Uh, yeah I can make it?”

“Alright Mr-?”

“Luhan.”

“Alright, Mr. Luhan. Your appointment for your cat is today, at 6 a.m. with Dr. Zhang. We’ll see you there.”

Luhan thanks them and hangs up.

Shortly after, Xiumin starts to twitch in his lap and gets up to stretch his paws. Luhan scratches his neck. Well, they’ve got an appointment in one and a half hours which means that he won’t have any more time to sleep. But who needs sleep anyways? Sleep is for the weak. 

Sighing a little at his rapidly derailing train of thought, Luhan decides to turn his attention towards the cat in his lap.

“Xiumin?” he murmurs softly.

Xiumin purrs at the sound of his voice and turns his belly up. Luhan internally coos.

“We’re taking you to the vet in a bit, alright?”

The previously relaxed cat rolls upright and tenses, judgement seeping from his eyes.

“It’s just for a check up and maybe some shots. You need to get a rabies shot if you want to live with me.” he explains. To the cat.

Xiumin jumps off his lap huffily, meowing under his breath in response.

Luhan really thinks that Xiumin acts more like a little man than a cat.

-

“Xiumin,” Luhan says gravely, staring down at the cat, “do not get off of the seat, unless you want to die. Cars are dangerous. Do not walk around and press any buttons while I’m driving or else you’ll fly out the window and turn into cat sauce and I’ll cry and freak out and then we’ll all die. You don’t want that do you?”

Xiumin meows and tucks his legs neatly under himself on the passenger seat.

Luhan sighs, buckles his seatbelt, and sticks his phone into a phone holder. Ah-wae Animal Hospital was a 15 minute drive from his penthouse. It isn’t a lot of time to sit still if you are a human that’s driving, but for a cat, it might be more problematic. At least Xiumin seems to understand what he said and hasn’t decided to run amok around the car.

Which is really weird, now that Luhan thinks about it. Xiumin actually listens to him and meows to him in reply. Weren’t cats notorious for not listening to their owners? Didn’t cats ignore their owners? Luhan probably picked up some weird breed of cat but he’s really too tired to think about what breed of cat Xiumin is. At least he was a cute cat, Xiumin had the fluffiest head and his eyes were very pretty and—

Hysterical yowling snaps Luhan out of his reverie. 

“What? Why are you meow—oh shit!”

Luhan slams his foot down on the brakes. Xiumin lurches forward, still yowling his head off.

A goddamned red light at a busy intersection. He missed a red light because he was too occupied thinking of Xiumin’s un-cat like tendencies. 

Luhan looks at Xiumin who was curled up on the passenger seat glaring at him and making weird cat noises that sounded like curses directed at Luhan. Luhan blinks. His cat, Xiumin just saved him from what could’ve been a fatal car accident? Luhan’s pretty sure that Xiumin’s an angel sent from heaven. 

“Sorry Xiuxiu, I promise we’ll get there in one piece...” Luhan promises, with a weak smile.

Xiumin doesn’t look particularly convinced.

-

After getting out of the car, Xiumin insists on sitting on Luhan’s shoulders, evident in the way he digs his claws in otherwise. Luhan doesn’t really mind where Xiumin sits, as long as he doesn’t run away.

The sliding doors of the hospital part with a rumble.

“Welcome to Ah-wae Animal Hospital! Do you have an appointment? Oh my, sir, your cat is adorable!” The nurse coos at Xiumin, who had somehow managed to place his chin on Luhan’s head while sitting on his shoulder. Luhan smiles back politely.

“Ah, yes, this is Xiumin. It’s our first time here. I think I have an appointment with Dr. Zhang at 6:00 am?”

“Xiumin’s not a bird, right?”

Luhan sweats nervously. 

“Well, no I don’t think he is...”

Xiumin meows in affirmation.

“Alright, so this is your first time here so we have some paperwork for you. And just as a heads up, next time you come here it is recommended to keep your cat on a leash or in a carrier. It’s not that we don’t trust your cat because Xiumin seems very obedient—”

The cat in question purrs happily.

“It’s just that if you come at a busier time other pets may cause a ruckus if they aren’t leashed and we have to be fair with every pet so they must all be on a leash or contained in a carrier.”

“Ah, alright, no worries.”

The nurse smiles at them once again. 

“Here’s the paperwork and a pen, you can just walk in when you’re done with it since there aren’t any other patients here for Dr. Zhang. He’s in room 107, by the way.”

Luhan nods and thanks the nurse politely.

-

Luhan finally completes the forms are surveys after 15 minutes of hacking away at the questions. Xiumin was still posed inquisitively on his shoulder as if he was reading the paperwork along with Luhan.

“Okay Xiu, let’s go meet the Doctor.” Luhan murmurs, trying to take Xiumin off his shoulder. Xiumin doesn’t look very amused, claws digging into Luhan’s shoulder with a hiss. 

Luhan lets out a sigh while the nurse laughs at the scene. He bows a little to the nurse and walks to Dr. Zhang’s office.

“Ah, hello, I’m Dr. Zhang Yixing, please sit down, Mr. “ Dr. Zhang looks down at the paperwork Luhan handed to him.

“Mr. Han. Please sit down”

“Ah, uh, my last name is Lu”

“Mr. Hanlu?”

“No, no, you can just call me Luhan”

“Luhan Lu?” Dr. Zhang looks very confused.

“Dr. Zhang, I thought you were Chinese, It’s Lu Han, just call me Luhan or Mr. Luhan if you must”

“Ah.” Dr. Zhang says after a pause. “I see.”

Xiumin shakes as if he was laughing at the exchange. Dr. Zhang’s face lights up.

“And you must be Xiumin! How are you Xiumin”

Xiumin hops off from Luhan’s shoulder onto Dr. Zhang’s desk and meows.

“Wow, such a nice kitty! Such amazing balance! Yes, beautiful balance” Dr. Zhang praises, nodding and making odd arm gestures. Xiumin lets out another meow.

“Alright,” Dr. Zhang sits up straighter, sliding smoothly into full doctor mode. “Today we’ll do a full check-up and give him the necessary vaccines.”

Luhan listens carefully and nods along.

“I also highly recommend you get Xiumin neutered to prevent him from urinating on the furniture or attacking nearby house cats over territories. If you’d like, we can proceed with the operation today, or you can book it another day.” Dr. Zhang furrows his brow.

“Well, that’s if you’re keeping him as a housecat. Xiumin seems to have a fine pedigree so I’d understand if you want to find him a suitable mate for breeding and selling kittens ” 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Zhang but what’s neutering?” 

“Ah, it’s just a castration, but for cats. It’s a relatively quick and painless procedure.”

“So you’re cutting off his peepee!?” Luhan exclaims, voice bordering hysteria. None of them notices Xiumin, who had puffed himself up to two times his original size during the conversation

“No, that would be a penectomy which would be quite difficult. We’re only surgically removing his testes.”

“Alright,” Luhan says finally, “I guess I have time today—”

Xiumin yowls frantically, hissing angrily, hackles raised. 

“Aish, Xiu, what’s wrong, it’s just an operation, you’ll be fin—”

A low growl was heard as a poofed up Xiumin jumps off Dr. Zhang’s desk, claws extended, landing splat on Luhan’s face.

Xiumin meows angrily and wacks his paws at Luhan’s face. Dr. Zhang laughs and provides very little help.

“Okay, okay,” Luhan groans, trying his best to pull Xiumin off his face. “I won’t get you neutered today, alright?

Xiumin gives Luhan a suspicious look and whacks a paw harder at Luhan’s nose.

“Or ever, okay? Your fuzzy dick and balls will stay intact I swear, but for the love of god stop digging your claws into my face, Xiu it hurts! Ow!”

Xiumin jumps back as if he had been burned, meowing apologetically.

Dr. Zhang laughs

“I’ve never seen a cat like that, he seems to understand and actually listens to what you say.”

Xiumin gives Dr. Zhang a biting look.

“Okay so,” Dr. Zhang claps his hands. “I assume we’re going through with a regular checkup, minus the neutering”

“Yes, that would be a good idea.”

“Alright, we’ll bring Xiumin to the back to get his shots. And Mr. Luhan,” Dr. Zhang pauses a bit.

“Uh, yes?”

“Would you like a bandaid for your face?”

Luhan switches on his phone camera and sure enough, there are two tiny bloody scratches on his cheeks. 

A distressed wail was heard as Xiumin trotted over to jump on Luhan’s shoulder.

“Aiyah, Xiumin it’s fine, I’m fine”

Xiumin purrs softly and licks Luhan’s ears. Luhan giggle softly.

“You go with Dr. Zhang alright? I have to pay at the front desk “

Xiumin stops purring and scampers away. 

-

The rest of the appointment seemed to go on without a hitch. Dr. Zhang was very nice and gentle, and Minseok liked him very much, even though he suggested cutting Minseok’s balls off. After what seemed to be half an hour of poking and prodding from the Doctor and various nurses, Minseok was carried out of the back room in Dr. Zhang’s arms feeling very comfortable, albeit a little drowsy. 

“He should be fine after 24 hours” the nurse tells Luhan as she plops Minseok into Luhan’s outstretched arms. “If he becomes feverish, starts vomiting, or has profuse diarrhea you should bring him here immediately.”

Minseok wanted to say that a rabies vaccine wouldn’t give him diarrhea or kill him because he’s had one already and he was fine, just tired, jesus fucking christ, but he only meowed.

Luhan pats his head lovingly

Okay, Minseok thought. He really can’t complain about vaccines and diarrhea if such a handsome man is giving him head rubs. At least he isn’t living on the streets anymore and his balls were intact. 

Minseok’s not quite sure what happens afterwards. He’s vaguely aware of Dr. Zhang talking to Luhan about feline food, but he’s sleepy and everything around him fades into some sort of mush.

It seems to be noon by the time he wakes up. He’s back on Luhan’s couch, wrapped under a soft grey duvet. Luhan sits beside him, patting him occasionally. 

Minseok starts to purr. It really wasn’t intentional, he just seems to start purring out of nowhere when he gets comfortable.

“Xiumin, I got you some food,” Luhan says softly, cracking a can of cat food open carefully.

Minseok sits up in excitement that quickly fades when he remembers that food for him is cat food. Minseok stretches and peers into Luhan’s lap. Yup, that’s some slimy fishy shit right there.

“Here, try some,” Luhan smiles, offering the food to Minseok. Minseok mentally gags.

Maybe he also gagged in real life because Luhan looks at him with worry and rubs his back.

“Do you not like the canned food Xiu? What about dry food then?”

Minseok huffs and stands up to stretch. Luhan didn't need to waste money on him when it came to food. He was happy eating whatever Luhan ate.

Luhan looks really puzzled and starts pacing up and down the room, muttering things such as cat food brands, protein content, and... doctor’s office?

Minseok startles. He’s not calling the doctor is he? After we just got back? Minseok leaps off the couch and begins trailing after Luhan. Maybe if he gets more affectionate and energetic, Luhan will think he’s fine. Well, Minseok thinks to himself, he is fine, he just needs to convince Luhan that he’s fine and somehow explain to him that he wants human food, not mashed fish slime. 

It works. Partially. Luhan apparently decided that cuddling Minseok and squishing his cheeks is more important than Minseok’s lack of appetite, but Minseok is still unable to convey to Luhan that he does not want fish goop for lunch.

“Ah, you’re so cute Xiumin” Luhan pinches Minseok’s cheeks lightly.

“I never wanted a pet but you’re the cutest thing ever! Look at those cheeks!” Luhan squishes Minseok’s cheeks together. Minseok makes a small cat noise.

“Aish, your cheeks are so squishy like baozi” Luhan continues, smothering Minseok with love. Minseok lets out another, slightly more annoyed meow.

Luhan finally lets go of Minseok. 

“I’m going to cook some breakfast for myself, you can wander around” Luhan says to Minseok. He doesn’t seem to expect any noise of affirmation and left Minseok to his bearings after a quick pat on the head.

It’s all business as usual.

Or not, because Luhan walks in on him using the washroom, and apparently, normal cats don’t sit on the toilet seat to pee. 

Minseok lets Luhan freak out and pace around the washroom while he focused on getting the toilet to flush with his paws. It does take a few tries, but in the end Minseok finally gets the toilet to flush. Luhan gapes at him. Minseok shugs as best as he can and walks out.

“My cat is a genius” Minseok hears Luhan whispers to himself as Luhan follows him to the dining room. Minseok mentally chuckles.

Luhan made some sort of omelette rice and burnt bacon for breakfast. After some groveling on Minseok’s part, Luhan sighs and offers him a couple of pieces of bacon and pile of rice. Minseok shoves the food in his mouth as fast as his paws let him.

Luhan’s still looking at him like a gaping fish. Minseok pushes Luhan’s plate closer to Luhan.

“Thank you,” Luhan finally said after a pause. Minseok nods and trotts away. Maybe he’s managed to convince Luhan to feed him human food.

-

Not much happens after breakfast. Luhan hurries to get dressed and heads off to work, leaving Minseok to wander the penthouse alone. Minseok receives a final head pat before Luhan disappears out of the door.

Minseok glaces around the penthouse and decides that he should start exploring a bit, then clean if he could. 

By the time Minseok finishes touring every accessible corner of Luhan’s penthouse, it was already noon. Maybe it was the vaccine, maybe it was the warm fall sun shining into Luhan’s bedroom but Minseok feels absolutely exhausted. He jumps on what seemed to be Luhan’s bed and decides that it would be a good idea to spend the rest of the day sleeping. It’s warm, everything smells heavenly, and Minseok slowly drifts into a pleasant dream.

Minseok wakes up and Luhan is naked. 

Well, it should be normal considering that Luhan’s changing in his own room. Yes, Minseok was there, but no one really cares if their pets sees them naked.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Minseok’s not a normal cat like Luhan assumes he is, so he wakes up to a very nice eye-full of Luhan’s dick. Minseok almost screams. His fur shoots straight up and he’s about to dash out of the room when Luhan spots him, and grabs him by the shoulders.

“Ah! Baozi, you’re awake! Dr. Zhang told be to give you a shower before letting you roam around. I know cats don’t like water, but you have to bear with me on this one”

Minseok freezes as Luhan (who was in his birthday suit) picks him up from his bed and carried him to the bathtub. 

“Since I’m taking a shower, I figured I can shower you first, you know?” Luhan puts Minseok down gently in the bathtub, and stands up, presumably looking for a towel of sorts or castile soap for Minseok. 

Minseok gapes at Luhan who looks at him worriedly. 

“Xiumin?”

Minseok chokes out a meow.

“Good kitty!” Luhan praises, still walking around the bathroom naked. Minseok was definitely staring everywhere but Luhan’s dick.

“Okay Baozi” Luhan says excitedly, stepping into the bathtub. 

“Come here and I’ll wash you, it’ll be really quick, just come here.” Luhan slowly pulls Minseok onto his lap and dunks him with warm water.

He’s naked. Luhan’s naked. Minseok is in Luhan’s naked lap while being naked. Minseok mentally screams.

Well, it isn't that bad if he were to be honest.

-

Luhan sighs as he watches Xiumin pick up a pillow between his tiny paws, biting it gently, and dragging it across the bathroom floor from across the room back to it’s rightful position on Luhan’s bed. Xiumin liked to bring pillows or blankets in and out of the washroom while Luhan showered. Maybe's it's because it's warm? Luhan doesn’t question it further.

Even though it’s been a month since he decided to adopt Xiumin, it was still really weird having Xiumin around. It was also obvious from the start that Xiumin wasn’t a normal cat. He liked to sit on a toilet opposed to a litter box, enjoyed human food instead of kibble, and even organised items such as blankets and pillows while Luhan was at work or busy doing other things. On top of that, Xiumin was surprisingly good at timing his meows or obeying Luhan’s commands. Weren’t cats supposed to be assholes? Xiumin was anything but an asshole. He did have an asshole but he was not and asshole. Where did the term “asshole” even come from? Did someone just think wow, this person’s smelly and uptight I will call them an asshole? Luhan grabs the shampoo bottle from a rack. Shower thoughts, always so deep and meaningful.

You were thinking of Xiumin’s uncat-like tendencies, Luhan’s brain supplies helpfully.

Ah yes Xiumin. Luhan nods to himself. Xiumin was a very good cat, but like all cats he had weird quirks. Luhan doesn’t include the toilet using or whatnot on his mental list of “Just Xiumin Things”, but constant staring definitely makes the list.

Xiumin really like to stare. Especially at Luhan, but from what Luhan has heard, cats don’t have good eyesight so they’re just attracted to movement. It doesn’t make it any less unnerving though, especially if Xiumin stares at him for what seemed to be hours without blinking. 

Maybe he should think about other things and not how creepy his cat gets.

What about your experimental mixtape? Luhan’s mind supplies helpfully. Luhan whistles to himself.

“Yah man! Blow it like Flute!”

Luhan dabs and proceeds to wash himself.

“You’re not going to get anyone to blow you if you call your dick a fucking flute. What are you going to say next? Hit my dong like gong? Jesus fucking chirst”

Luhan drops the soap bar he was holding. He’s definitely hallucinating. There’s literally no one else in his house other than him and his cat. He’s definitely too stressed or something. Maybe a good jack-off session would help.

The weirdness slowly manifests. 

-

Luhan’s pacing around his office nervously as he tried to explain to his superior that he was not trying to kill anyone and that he made a typo. A deadly one for sure, but he’s human so of course he makes mistakes sometimes.

“Sir, I’m really sorry, it was an accident”

“It could have exploded Luhan! You could have killed half the employees here! Why would you order nitric acid and aniline then put it together? In one shipment? You were supposed to order them in two separate shipments! Not one! What if they accidentally mixed together? We’re making rockets but not in the back of a truck! 

The line goes dead.

“Wait until he sees my order of Potassium Cyanide,” Luhan murmurs. “He’s going to go fucking ballistics when he sees that I ordered fucking cyanide instead of Brooker’s Merocyanine.”

“Is that like accidentally building a house? Potassium Cyanide and Brooker’s Merocyanine aren’t even on the same website tab are you alright?”

“Okay first of all I didn’t wear my contacts, second-” Luhan pauses. He’s talking to the air again.

He’s definitely going bonkers. Maybe it’s time to chuck himself into the looney bin.

-

At this point, Luhan’s pretty sure that there’s a ghost in his house or something. It would be the most logical way to explain the random comments floating his way. Just yesterday, Luhan was chilling with his cat, scratching Xiumin’s floofy belly adoringly, while scrolling through instagram when he came across Yifan’s latest instagram post.

Yifan’s not one for social media, but his boyfriend is. It still baffles Luhan how a dweeb as antisocial, dorky (idiotic), and awkward as Yifan managed to snatch someone like Junmyeon, but Luhan’s not one to judge, really. 

“Maybe I should grow my hair out like Fan,” Luhan muses to himself, liking Yifan’s post. “It might look good with my beard”

“No, don’t grow you hair out like Fan or whatever, and no it doesn’t look good with your beard. You’re asian Luhan, when you try to grow a fluffy beard it’s not going to work, you’re going to look bloody homeless and crusty you dumbass. Remember that time when you didn’t shave for a week? Yeah, horrible stuff. Paired with a bob? Even worse.”

Luhan blinks. Twice. Maybe he should get some tea to calm his nerves. He’s just about to pour cream into his tea when-

“Did you pour cream into green tea? Sacreligious shit right there, Sac-re-li-gious. I need to cancel my subscription of dealing with you.”

Luhan sweats nervously. He’s definitely dying or something.

“I’m living with a fucking ghost” He whispers to himself.

“A ghost can’t be as handsome as I am, I think you need a new lense prescription, Luhan”

Luhan screams and grabs his cell phone as fast as he could.

“Sehun, Sehun, I’m living with a fucking ghost” Luhan shrieks into the phone reciever.

“Are you good my man?”

“No! There’s a ghost in my house that talk to me!”

Sehun sighs. Rustling could be heard from the other end.

“Please Sehunnie! Help me! It’s serious! You’re my best friend you can’t let me die!”

Sehun sighs again. “Luhan, the last ‘serious’ conversation we had was because you ran out of dick euphemisms.”

“Which were horrid” a voice says. “You’re actually going to be single forever if you keep on using those dick euphemisms, if you weren’t already single forever from the excessive amounts of jackoff sessions you have in a day. Please, I’m concerned for your health, and your dick.”

“Did you hear that?” Luhan whispers into the receiver dramatically. “It’s the ghost”

“Luhan I didn’t hear anything. Do you want to maybe take a deep breath and I dunno, drink tea?”

“I did but the fucking ghost thing told me off!”

“Well dude, I can’t really help with that, I’m no psychiatrist,”

“I’m not mentally insane!”

“Debatable, but I’m no ghostologist either.”

Luhan groans and flops on the couch, squishing Xiumin’s fur. “Well, thanks for the lovely advice!” Luhan says sarcastically. “I guess I’ll be a crazy cat man or whatever and talk to your cat.”

“Actually, talking to a pet is a good way to cure mania. Maybe you should just get used to the voice, it seems to be offering you good advice” Sehun says finally. 

“Anyway Lulu, I have a hot date tonight so I gotta go! Talk to you soon! Good luck!” The line goes dead. Luhan curses. The fucker.

Well, at least he has Xiumin. Luhan yawns and stretches his arms which caused Xiumin to jolt and jump off his lap. 

“Baozi, I have a company dinner tonight”

Minseok meows and brushes his head against Luhan’s legs.

“Do you want to help me pick out an outfit?” 

Minseok seems to ignore Luhan and runs into Luhan’s bedroom without even a glance at Luhan. 

Luhan sighs and trails after Minseok. 

Barely fifteen minutes into outfit coordinating, Luhan’s sweaty, pissed beyond relief, and his closet is a mess. Xiumin’s on his bed enjoying the afternoon sun and staring intently at Luhan. Luhan, well, isn’t doing great. He’s already tried on maybe ten different shirts and none of them look good on him.

Luhan grumbles, vigorously digging into his closet. He hates going out in general, but company dinners were the worst. He actually has to put effort into his outfit to make it look nice so his superior doesn’t page him for making a bad impressions and looking homeless.

It takes another fifteen minutes of aggressive closet digging before Luhan finally settles down on a pair of black slacks and a boring white dress shirt. Yes it’s basic, but it’ll do. He pats Xiumin's head and was just about to head to the washroom when-

“Dude I hope you aren’t going out in that you look like a freaking band director.”

Luhan freezes. 

“Try putting on a black skinny tie and pair it with a blazer. You’ll look less like a member of concert band.”

Luhan sighs. It’s been almost five days since the voice started appearing, and if Sehun were to be trusted, he should just accept the ghost guy in his house. Maybe he should give up freaking out and listen to the ghost man. 

It turns out, ghost man had good taste. Luhan never wore skinny ties or ties in general because they seem to stick out from the his outfits like a sore thumb. Apparently, putting a blazer over the tie makes it stick out less.

Luhan checks himself out in the mirror again. Yup, he looks fantastic. Ghost man definitely had good taste. 

“Xiumin,” Luhan says glances behind his shoulder. Xiumin seemed to be… drooling? Luhan pauses and looks around the room. Maybe Xiumin sniffed a mothball. Apparently cats drool when they taste or smell something bitter.

“Awe, I’m sorry about the mothballs” Luhan cooes, patting Xiumin. He wants to squish Xiumin but the fur would cling to his suit. Xiumin doesn’t seem to mind and flops over, belly side up.

“I’m going to go out to dinner alright Xiu? I’ll leave some salmon and rice on the dinner table, alright?”

Xiumin lifts his paws and puts it lightly on Luhan’s hand. He meows cheerily.

“Alright Xiu, I’ll be back in a few hours, stay safe!”

And with that he leaves.

-

It was 12:30 am by the time Luhan got home. He’s absolutely exhausted. Three people tried to hit him up. Three! Mr. Ghost-man must have outdone himself with the outfit suggestion.

Luhan yawns and strips into his boxers before heading into the washroom to brush his teeth and freshen up. He briefly debates on taking a shower, but it’s late at night and he’s exhausted, goddammit. There’s no one in his house other than Xiumin to judge his sweating. Plus, Xiumin doesn’t judge him ever.

Luhan doesn’t bother to turn on the lights. He flops down on the bed with a thud and pulls his blankets around himself. That seemed to wake Xiumin up because Luhan could hear Xiumin’s little toenails scratching away at his chin. 

At some point during the night Xiumin crawls under the covers with Luhan and curls himself up against Luhan’s chest. Luhan wraps an arm around Minseok, who seemed to stretch himself out a bit and tuck his chin on Luhan’s shoulders. After a few pats, Xiumin looks to be sound asleep. Luhan smiles to himself.

He loves his cat so much.

Luhan wakes up. The warm autumn sun was peering through his curtains, his bed was fluffy, he was really comfortable and warm, it was the best morning he’s had in a long time.

Luhan stretches his arms and legs and squishes his blankets. His blankets seem to cuddle him back.

Luhan yawns and clings onto his roll of blankets again, and throws a leg over the blankets. The blankets shift and roll over. Luhan bolts upright. 

There was a man, a very attractive, but very naked man in his bed. A man that Luhan definitely did not remember bringing back home with him. 

Luhan wants to scream, but instead, he sits there gaping at the man like a fish. 

The man twitches and wakes up. Luhan’s still gaping.

“Mmmmh, morning” the man mutters, sleepily.

Luhan mentally screams louder.

The man must have sensed something was wrong because suddenly, he looks wide awake, staring at Luhan with wide eyes.

“You!” Luhan finally screeches

“Who are you and why are you here? Where is Xiumin? What did you do to my Baozi? Have you been living here? How did you get in through security? What! Why?”

The man rolls off Luhan’s bed in panic and starts staring at his hands.

“I am your cat,” The man says softly “I was cursed”

“There’s no way! How can you prove that!” Luhan tries to move to get his phone to call the police but he can’t move, he’s too shocked to do so.

“Uh well,” The man looks hesitant to say anything.

“Well?” Luhan says impatiently.

The man takes in a nervous breath.

“Well I know that you almost named me Ronaldo and you call your penis a man flute. You always sing your song about blowing it like flute which sounds horrible by the way. You jack off in the showers on Tuesdays and Fridays for some reason, but not in the shower on other days? You wash your vegetables after you cut them which is really bad because that decreases their nutritional value! Also you drink too much whiskey dude please lay off on that you finished that entire bottle in like two days? You say you’re lonely but that’s because you call your dick random euphemisms and you wont get any action if you do that. Didn’t your ex-boyfriend tell you your mixtape was trash? It’s probably the ‘blow like flute’ part! Did I mention your mixtape sounds horrible?”

“Okay, you have to be cultured to understand by mixtape! It’s a work of art!”

The man blinks. His hair twitches.

Luhan blinks as well. It was only then he realised that the man had what seemed to be a pair of soft grey cat ears sticking out from his floofy black hair. 

“Uhhhh, I guess you are my cat?”

The man lifts an eyebrow. His tail, tail? Luhan stares, intrigued. Yep, definitely a tail, was swishing side to side in annoyance. Luhan scans the man to see if he had more cat-like features when he realised that the man was ass naked. 

Luhan chokes on his spit.

“Alright, I admit you are my cat, not just because of what you said, but also because your tail and ears,”

The man looks alarmed and his hands reach out to grab his ears and tail, tugging on them harshly and wincing in pain.

“Okay, please don’t pull of them that looks painful,” 

The man looks up at Luhan, eyes shining. Luhan’s heart skips a beat. He clears his throat.

“But I think you should get dressed first you know?”

The man lets out a yelp.

Minseok nervously fidgets with his hand. Luhan had invited him to sit down for breakfast after he got dressed to talk. Minseok doesn’t want to talk, he just wants to turn back into a cat and sleep.

“Alright,” Luhan says softly, placing a cup of coffee and pancakes “Do you want to explain how you got here.”

“Well,” Minseok trails off, “I, uh”

“You can start with your name and who you are?”

“I’m Kim Minseok, I’m 28, I was heading to the hospital for my residency when I tripped on this dog,” Minseok makes a face. “Wolf thing, whatever I don’t know, I can’t tell dogs apart.”

Luhan nods attentively, passing the cream and sugar over to Minseok as an invitation to eat. Minseok takes the cream graciously, and pours some in his coffee.

“So then this witch guy appeared out of nowhere and started screaming at me and turned me into a cat. I was stuck on the streets for maybe 3 weeks before you picked me up.”

“Mmmm”

“So yeah, you know the rest.”

Luhan looks contemplative. 

“Wait,” Luhan stares right into Minseok’s eyes. “I almost got your dick cut off.”

“My balls, not dick, but yes”

“You stared at me when I was changing! You stared at me when I was jacking off!”

Minseok smiles nervously

“Uh, yeah, about that, I’m really sorry?

“You’re the ghost man!”

“Well, yes I am the ghost man. I figured out I could talk last weeks so yeah I decided to give you some advice.”

“You gave me a panic attack!”

Minseok shrunk into his seat.

Luhan sighs. “Sorry, I’m just surprised, I’ve never dealt with cute men turning into a cat or cats turning into cute men” Luhan furrows his brows. 

Oh, he’s mad, Minseok thinks. He’s screwed, he has no idea where to find Chanyeol or his witchy boyfriend, he has nowhere to stay, he’s fucked, he’s going to die on the streets and starve, he’s-

A hand comes out of nowhere and scratches Minseok’s hair and ears. Minseok lets out a noise of surprise, and starts purring. He doesn’t know how to stop the purring or if Luhan was creeped out by a grown man purring in his kitchen but the head scratches feel so comforting, Minseok doesn’t seem to care.

“Good kitty,” Luhan whispers. “Finish your breakfast, kay? I’ll see if I can ask my co-worker to find this Chanyeol guy.”

The doorbell rings. Twice.

Luhan nods and Minseok, and runs to the front door.

“Hello, how can I help you?” A small red haired man was standing beside an almost Wu Yifan’s height man (read: very tall man). The taller of the two seems to be holding a bunch of boxes?

“Oh, yes hi, I’m Baekhyun, Minseok is here right?”

“Uhmm”

“Okay, good, tell him I’m sorry that I turned him into a cat, and I have all his stuff here,” Baekhyun hand Luhan and key and a note.

“Also, his landlord kicked him out so he doesn’t have anywhere to say right now? His belongings are in the cold storage though” Baekhyun gestures to the key in Luhan’s hand.

“You, they, what!?” A voice yells from behind Luhan.

“Hi, Minseok, how are you?” 

“You have two guesses”

“Well,” Baekhyun twirls a strand of hair. “You seemed to have found yourself a nice boyfriend along the way so I think you’re doing fine.” He winks.

Minseok’s ears twitch furiously and his tail sticks straight out, poofed up.

“No he is not my boyfriend, and no I have not been doing well- what about my job? I don’t even have a home now! I’m still part cat so I can’t go anywhere, and you say I’m doing good?”

“Well, you can deny it but my predictions never lie, first of all, second of all just start living with Luhan, you’ve done that for almost two months, thirdly, here’s some of your clothes, your cellphone is in this box, a couple of books, headphones, and toiletries.” Baekhyun gestures to Chanyeol who plops the boxes down in Luhan’s arms.

“If you need anything, of if your ears and tail return to normal, call me darling! My address and number is on the box!” Baekhyun makes a finger heart and blows a kiss. Chanyeol picks at his nails. “Okay, bye for now!” and with a poof they were gone.

“That’s witchy dude, right?” Luhan said after some awkward silence.

“Yeah, and his wolf-dog boyfriend.”

“Hmm, “

“Okay so, uh, can I borrow your shower? I should get showered and see if I can figure out what happened to my house and stuff.”

“Well, you still have cat ears and such so I don’t think you should be going outside”

Minseok sighs, looking dejected.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me? I’ve got plenty of space here, and plus, you’ve been here for almost two months, I can’t kick you out now,”

Minseok’s eyes shine.

“Is that really okay?”

“Mmhmm, and if you want, we can prank witchy guys or something. For making you suffer.”

Minseok wraps his arms around Luhan in a tight hug. 

“Thank you so much, I’ll be a nice housemate”

Luhan pats his hair again.

“For the record, I had the time of my life for the past two months, so thank you. Also, I should tell you that you’re hot. And I want to see more of your dick. ” 

Minseok runs off to the direction of the washroom “Bring the toiletries box please?” 

“Whipped, I’m fucking whipped” Minseok hears Luhan whisper to himself as he bends down to pick up the box.

“And if you want, join me in the shower? You didn’t take one last night!” Minseok winks. Luhan groans, quickly scurrying after Minseok, ears red.

Minseok should really be sending flowers to witchy guy. So should Luhan, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thanks to my beta readers Kiri, M, and Hatsu for putting up me for so long. I love you guys lots! Another very special thanks and a big hug to the mods for being so patient with me and dealing with my god level of procrastination! You guys are the best!
> 
> Thank you everyone else for reading this far and putting up with me. Stan Xiuhan!


End file.
